


Sinking Into Darkness--Fallen Angel

by ShadowOfASoul17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, I can't write good one-shots, It was so sad, my writing is actually so bad someone beta please, spoilers for episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfASoul17/pseuds/ShadowOfASoul17
Summary: She fell alone, sinking into the darkness. No one was there to save her from becoming a fallen angel. And as she fell, she wondered why her brother never acknowledged her.





	Sinking Into Darkness--Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> *cries*
> 
> Episode 7...yeah, I'm just going to cry. I had to write this, despite a huge exam glaring me in the face. Excuse the sloppy transitions. 
> 
> Some headcanons on Akira and Aoi's past, based mainly on the scenes I saw in Episode 7.

She floated in space. Her eyes were closed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew nothing, only the aching in her chest and the endless agony from Hanoi's card--Dark Angel. She felt the sensation of her wings disintegrating, and she panicked.

 

_No...my wings!_

Feathers floated around her, one gently brushing her cheek before it floated away. 

 

_Someone...save me...acknowledge me...stay with me..._

She had a sensation of falling, and she kept her eyes shut, her vision darkening. She could no longer sense any light around her.

 

_I'm falling...sinking into the darkness...a fallen angel, wingless and alone...why isn't there anyone out there?_

_Maybe...I was doomed to always be alone...onii-sama...why...?_

Before her consciousness completely slipped away, she whispered two final words, begging for someone to listen. 

 

"Help me."

 

* * *

_Onii-sama...why won't you acknowledge me?_

Ever since she was a child, Aoi had wanted Akira's attention.

 

She didn't remember her parents. They had died too early on for her to clearly remember them. But sometimes, if she concentrated, a few things came to mind. The scent of her mother's lavender perfume, her father's laugh when he pushed her on the swing, her mother's voice softly singing her a lullaby...but she could never remember their faces. 

 

Left alone to be taken care of by human and robot nannies alike, Aoi craved for the times where Akira would put away his work and play with her, maybe teaching her how to play Duel Monsters or read a book to her. 

 

Those times never came.

 

Akira buried himself in work every day, writing papers and who knew what else. Aoi would sometimes peek her head in through a crack in Akira's bedroom, watching him read through a textbook or write notes. He never noticed her, never noticed her wide, curious brown eyes gazing at him.

 

Without her only family member giving her any notice, Aoi withdrew into her own world, silent and alone. She would clutch her teddy bear to sleep while Akira's fingers could be heard tapping against keyboards, tears silently sliding down her face while he spoke on the phone. 

 

Aoi was 14 when Akira became the security chief at SOL Technologies. Link VRAINS was swarming with duelists, all supporting SOL Technologies with their constant purchases of Duel Disks and who knew what else. One day, Akira gave her a new Duel Disk.

 

"Happy birthday, Aoi."

 

"Thank you...onii-sama..."

 

She hadn't had the heart to tell that he had gotten her birthday wrong by 1 month. She could forgive him; his new job kept him busier than ever. 

 

_Still...onii-sama...why can't you stay with me? You left as soon as you gave me the Duel Disk...what am I supposed to do with it anyways? I don't like dueling...not when you constantly refuse to acknowledge me...why?_

She felt like he would never acknowledge her. Not when she became Blue Angel, not when she dueled Playmaker, not even when she fell victim to Hanoi's card.

 

* * *

 

Alone in the darkness, Aoi wept.

 

 

 


End file.
